broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
120 Under
The background is black. ; Panel 1. Zane, wearing his diving suit and helmet, is facing down, his hands outstretched and the light from his helmet illuminating what appears to be the bottom of the pool perhaps three or four feet away from him. It is bumpy and mottled with reflected light from Zane's helmet. We appear to be seeing a cross-section of the area, with a layer of dark, blotchy, craggy rock underneath the bottom of the pool. The cord attached to Zane's helmet is going up into the pitch black water above him, along with a small column of bubbles. ; Panel 2. Zane drops through the water and into a cave about 10-12 feet high. What appeared to be the bottom of the pool over a layer of rock is shown to have actually been the other side of the pool, which now looks as if it's the ceiling, and the layer of rock was the top of one of the walls of the cave. The water above Zane splashes where he came through, and small drops of water fall down onto him, but the area surrounding that part of the water remains the same. We see that what appeared to be the bumpy bottom of the pond is actually a pattern of small, pointed waves, and with this knowledge the previous panel looks like something of an optical illusion: seen one way it is the bottom of the pool, and seen another way, it is like the surface of a turbulent pond surrounded by a cave, and Zane is floating on his back, reaching toward the surface. Zane hits the floor of the cave hard on his belly, with a pattern of stars and thin vertical lines indicating his quick fall and the force of the impact. The warm-colored stars are in sharp contrast to the rest of the strip, which is colored in cool, dark shades of green and blue. The cord of his diving suit trails out behind him, leading up to the water. The entire cave appears to be made up of the dark, craggy, mottled rocks, and there are several small, luminescent mushrooms or fungi growing on the ground around him. There are no pools of water on the ground. ; Panel 3. Zane gets to his hands and knees and looks up, short, thin lines coming from his head to indicate his surprise at what he sees. Water is dripping off of him and his helmet, and his boots and gloves are shiny. His eyes are the only part of his face visible underneath the helmet, but they're drawn in Zane's usual style, and not as the two small white circles we've seen in previous strips. The area he's in appears to be a tunnel, with the walls curving up sharply to his sides and a path leading to a dark area behind him. The small fungi grow in clumps on the ground and partially up the sides. The mottling on the rocks and ground is green, and may indicate discoloration in the rock or green moss or lichen growing on the rock. ; Panel 4. The scene from Zane's point of view, as if we're looking over his shoulder. The tunnel appears to continue ahead of him, continuing so far that about ten feet from Zane, nothing can be seen. The curved walls of the tunnel curve back around as they reach the water, which forms the ceiling of the area. It appears that there's a large circle-shaped cut out in this area of the tunnel, and the area where the tunnel walls meet the ceiling of water is almost a mirror image of the way the edges of the pool looked in the Stillwood Forest, with the deeply wrinkled edges. A few drops of water fall from the ceiling of water, but the water itself is only lightly rippled, apparently quite stable over this pocket of air.